Strange World
by Rondriana
Summary: Babylon 5 - Star Trek Voyager Cross over. English is not my main language so be nice. A crew member of the Voyager travels to the Babylon 5 universe. Chapter 5 is finally uploaded. Sorry for letting You wait for so long. Please r & r.
1. How it begins

Strange World  
  
  
It was one of these ghastly night shifts once again. Wearily Aurora stood behind the bracket of the security-boss and observed bored the monotonous twinkle of the signals..She once had again the bad luck to catch the night shifts, whith nothing considerable happening through the whole shift.. Now and maybe a swarm of asteroids or a minutely small space anomaly. As usual the bridge was occupied with only the most needed personal.   
  
She still had to survive two infinitely long hours. If something wouldn't occur soon, she was afraid, she would fall asleep.   
  
After another hour nothing had happened. ‚A truly desolate piece of space' found Aurora. Actually, she had hoped that after they had come upon Borg space, a little more would happen.   
  
Suddenly, one of the lamps began to blink at her bracket. A signal sounded. Immediately, the entire bridge-team was wide-awake. Chakotay came to her bracket and asked "Lt. what have we found ?. She let her fingers hectically glide over the bracket. Finally, she had found the answer. "Before us a gleaming object drives or rather hovers. The size amounts to 30cm approximately. "At the size of the space measured was small it minutely. "Can you tell me which material this thing is of ? "asked the chief. Again Aurora processes her bracket and let some scans run. She checked all current and known elements, but no one went with the material from the object. "It's no element we know. "she reported to Chakotay "I would like to check another couple of historic data bases. " The Native American nodded agreeing. However also this search yielded nothing new. Aurora thoughtfully viewed the object. Suddenly, she had an igniting idea. Shet called the corresponding data base and suddenly she received the proportionate information. "We now know what exactly this object is. The prophets have given us a sign. " Confused the commander looked at the bajoran woman. "Could you please become clearer, Leutenant? "Awesome Aurora looked on the main-screen and the gleaming object. "It is a tear of the prophets. ""Tear... "Het looked at her inquiringly. "Maybe I should express it more scientifically. These tears are an important component of the bajoran religion. The first tear was found 10.000 years ago.   
All thousand years another one had been found. Through the finding of the first tear, our religion developed into that, which is she is today. We regard these tears as a gift of the prophets. Everyone has another meaning and color. Up to now, nine of these tears were found. This however always happened only in the nearer surroundings of Bajor, what is not remarkable either, because finally the bajoran wormhole is the home of the prophets. I wonder how this tear could reach in the delta-quadrant. Each tear has different abilities. So, there are the one of the prophecy or the one for the time-trip for example." Alertly the commander had listened to Aurora. Bajoran religion had never interested him that much and now het was glad to have an expert with on the bridge. The explanation was plausible, because also he had already heard about these tears. He/it deliberate short which would be now to be done and said then finally "I it proposes that we now examine this tear right after we had beammed it on board. "Before he could give the command however, Aurora said "I think that's not a good idea, Commander. We don't know which this tear has and whether this could not possibly have an effect on the Voyager. These tears have already accomplished some miraculous things. "The man looked at her. Presumably, the bajoran was right. "Any other ideas ? " he asked her. "I ask about permission, to take a loo at it with a shuttle from the proximity. ""Now, I propose that we first discuss the whole matter with the Captain. "The others nodded agreeing.   
  
The Native American called Captain Janeway over his communicator and a quarter hour later, the captain stood on the bridge. Shet had the situation expounded and asked all senior-officers as well as Aurora into her ready room then.   
  
They discussed and finally came to the result that a reconnaissance would be first appropriate through a shuttle. The Captain had already heard about these tears and their uncertain effect several times. This method was the safest for the crew and the ship consequently. Aurora got the authorization to examine the object together with a volunteer pilot.. To her relief, the pilot wouldn't be Tom Paris.   
  
From the shuttle they started to scan the object. However no single attempt brought nearer information over the abilities of this object. They had let all current scanses run and had come to the result that at least no danger seemed to come from the object. "Shall we risk to beam it on board ? "asked the pilot? "This thing there, as they mark it, is a high relic in my religion. You should give him a little more respect. " Aurora barked at him. "I agrees with this suggestion however. We beam it aboard and see what's happening" She sent a push-prayer to the prophets and hoped, that the effect of tear could not possibly become enfaltet with this process. "I grasps the coordinates and begins with the process. " she told the man. As soon as the process had begun, a gigantic hole opened suddenly before the shuttle and bright light streamed out of it. Furthermore, an unbelievable strong suction of this hole, that putting down the small shuttle contrary to nothing went out. "Damn ! "both cried at the same time. Their fingers began to glide over the brackets. "Full of reversion-thrust on the engines! "called the the pilot but it had no effect. The hole sucked them more and more deeply. Whatever the two tried, it hardly showed an effect. More deeply and more deeply the small shuttle got into the eddy and had vanished in it seconds later. The last thing, which Aurora could still call, was " The stabilizers denies ! They don't hold anymore ! Now, it becomes turbulently. " The Shuttle seemed now to rotate suddenly with the eddy and Aurora looked desperately for hold. It became however ever more difficult. Finally, she lost the hold, spined through the Shuttle and bumped with the head into one of the walls. Around her everything went black. 


	2. The Arrival

Blinking Aurora opened an eye. She lay on the ground of the shuttles and had the feeling that each individual bone in herr body is broken. With difficulty, she tried to pull up her. At least she succeeded with the procure and took an overview over the main-bracket of the vehicle. How expecting after such a tumultuous flight, most engines were off – line, the most important systems of the ship ran only on emergency powers and everything lay wildly around. Aurora glanced over to where the pilot was laying. Aurora crawled to him. It seemed, as the legs are not badly injured, but she didn't want to waste strength for unnecessary things. She tried to feel a pulse but so often she it also tried, it was hopeless. The man was dead. The neck was broken. She sent a short prayer to the prophets. Finally, she turned to the brackets again. „Computers. Where are we at the moment? How far have we been removed from our original position.? "She waited and was very glad to be able to hear the voice of the computer at least. „A position-investigation is not possible. Unknown space. „What do you mean, unknown ? Are we no longer in the delta-quadrant ? "Increase than she thought about the things she just heard with astonishment. This should have been a wormhole maybe and they were in a quite other area. Exactly after her last question to herself, the computer answered „After my calculations we are no longer in the galaxy we know. "Auroras eyes became ever bigger. Outside the galaxy ? Aurora considered the whole an examination, that she had to undergo herself after best knowledge and consciences, from now on. „Computer! Are there other planets or spaceships in our surroundings? "„Positive. A planet of the class M with humanoiden life-forms is situated beneath us. ‚Good ! ' Aurora imagined to herself . ‚I'm not alone and maybe I'm not the only one who had met the tear.' „Computer. Identify the life-forms on the planet. " „An identification is not possible. Life-forms unknown "answered the monotonous voice. 'Brilliant ! ' imagined Aurora to herself. ‚I have landed at the end of the universe with a non working shuttle, no possibility to contact the Voyager and no idea where I am !'  
  
While she still looked through the window in the front suddenly another space ship which looked like a spider appeared in front of her shuttle. 'Very Good! I hope, they come in peace. Otherwise, it looks badly. ' Captured by the view and the thoughts about what might be happening she observed the other ship. Obviously, the ship had no interest in the small shuttle but took the planet under her without any warning under fire. The phaser looking fire-rays of the ship cut into the planets surface like a knife into warm butter. Explosions followed and short time later smaller ships rose from the surface. They replied the fire of the spin-ships, however for them there was no escape. One by another had been shot down and minutes later no ship was remaining. The fire on the surface still continued. As suddenly as the ships had arrived they vanished into nothingness again. Incapable to a reaction Aurora stared out of the window on that event. 'I always claim that the Cardassians were brutal and unmerciful. But even the Borg don't do that. They ask at least politely previously whether they cannot assimilate a little. Here is Resistance however more than futile.' A Scan of the systems of the shuttle brought no good news. Almost everything insice her body ached and she whished she had reported herself sick the previous night.  
  
While she was dispairing looking for possibilities, she didn't notice that suddenly a gigantic, blue gleaming, hole opened and a majestically looking spaceship spit out. Finally, the everywhere present computer tore her from her thoughts. „In front of us is a spaceship of unknown size, which has just arrived here through a not-known phenomenon." Immediately Aurora looked out of the window and whistled appreciative. That was a truly beautiful ship which she couldn't compare to anything she knows. She had to be on charge of herself. Beauty often bargs dangers. „Computer! Does the ship have recognizable weapon systems and if yes, are they activated ? "„Weapon systems existing. They are not activated. "  
  
'At least something. Hopefully, it is no rearguard of these monster-ships. Otherwise, it would be bad for me again. ' At the moment she whished that the shuttle would have a camouflage-appliance but unfortunately this small shuttle was equipped with nothing like that. She hoped earnestly, it would work like with the prior ships and they would emergence without discovering her. However she had to wait and hope. Other options were not available.  
  
On the bridge of the „White star" prevailed active bustle. The ship had gotten an emergency call of a Narn colony and had immediately left to the rescue. They all guess that it had been one of the innumerable attacks of the shadows on this occasion. Among other things, the ship was equipped with tlepaths of the Minbari, which had proven to be the only effective weapon in the fight against these enemies. Captain Sherridan relayed his commands at the ranger Marcus Cole, that translated them into the language of the Minbari, so that the crew, which consisted mainly of Minbari, could achieve these consequence. „Are there any indications, that ships of the shadows are still in this sector? " The Minbari let the fingers glide over his bracket. „No. No shadow-ships. I locate a very small ship, which is obviously damaged and drifts in the universe more or less, however. "„Can you identify the ship ? "„No. None ship noted to us fits on this construction... not even a vessel of the shadows. " he added. „That could be also a trap. Maybe, the shadows have developed a new ship. We should be by all means careful. Are there life-signs on board? "„Yes I registers a person. "„Hail the ship !" The Minbari nodded.  
  
„The other ship hails us. " noticed the computer. „Only audio-connection is available. "„On the channel !" ordered the bajoran. It cracked a few times and finally, she could hear ... ah miracles... the plainly comprehensible voice of a man. 'At least I don't have to worrie about communication- problems. ' „This is Captain John Sherridan. Commander of the Minbari ship „White star. Please identify!" From what... Minbari... she had never heared that before in her whole life. „Computers. Audio-channel off. Is a race to you known by the name of Minbari? "„Negative. "' Very well ! If even the computer does not know, what's going on here ! ' She started thinking about calling the ship back or not.  
  
She was left here with completely unknown race heremiles away from the Federation space and oviously she was trapped inside a battle or even a war. She didn't know whether she had friend or enemy in front of her and over all howered the prime directive.  
  
If she would respond now it might have consequences. Actually the directives had been concerned by her never big, but here, she realized that some of the bigs are really necessary. The technology of the federation in the hands of these monsters... She didn't know, how far the technology of her opposites was developed and in which way they could improve to an even crueler warfare. She thought about the war against the Cardassians.. Such a ship in the hand of the Cardassians would have meant Bajors downfall. 'No! ' she thought to herself 'I can't announce this technology to these monsters by no means. If necessary I will destroy the shuttle !'  
  
Anxiously, the Captain listened the flush in the channel. Since five minutes, the other ship had not reacted to his reputations. 'Damn it ! ' he thought by himself. 'With whom or what we have deal here ? ' „It has no purpose. Did weapon systems have been activated ? "„No. Most of the systems of this ship seem to be besides function. "He thought for a minute. 'Maybe this is a possibility, to gain more information about the shadows or to the race the ship belongs to' „Activate thetractor-ray and pull it in the shuttle-bay. " he ordered. Marcus looked at him astonished but however nodded then.  
  
Suddenly, a jerk went through the small shuttle. „Computer ! What has happened? "„We were grasped by a tractor-ray. "„Damn ! Do we still have any energy, that we can divert on the engines? "„Negative. No energy to start the engines. "„Is there another possibility? "„Negative. It doesn't exist energy sufficiently. "We should do something should now. She could and didn't want to announce this shuttle these foreign forces. „Computers is a transportation to the other ship possible ? "„Positiv. "„ Very good !" With a heavy heart she finally ordered „Computer ! Activate self-destruction- sequence. Emergency authorization Aurora 2.1. Tetra. Time up to the destruction, one minute. " She gave the transportation-data into the computer and prayed earnestly to have not caught exactly the bridge of the ship with them. Quickly, she opened the tiny armory of the shuttle. She had the election between a plasma-gun and a hand - phaser. So she didn't have the quietest idea, what would expect her, she finally snatched the plasma- gun, loaded the energy-reserve and went to the transporter-platform. „Computer. Initiate transporter-sequence. " Seconds later Aurora was dipped into a flirring light and was gone seconds later. No moment too late, because shortly after the shuttle exploded into tiny components.  
  
„Captain. The ship was just destroyed. "„Destroyed !?! "The man jumped up from his chair. „Did anything shot on it ? "„No. As it seems it was destroyed by an appliance itself. "„Well very well. Whoever or whatever was in this Shuttle has now dismantled itself into its components. Are there possible indications of survivors? "„No, not directly. "„Could You explain that, please ? "„Shortly before the destruction we registered an unknown ray, that was escorted exactly on our ship. "„A ray ? What could have been that? " The matter became more and more ominously for the Captain. „I cannotreally say it. A completely new technology, might have cuased it. " „Are there indications, that a person had reached from the shuttle to our ship somehow ? " „I wouldn't not know how it should have been managed. " Sheridan wasn't content with the answers. „Attempt, to bring some of the bigger debris-pieces on board, and then scan the colony for survivors. " Silently the Minbari went to work. „We had scanned the surface of the planet. It was only a very small colony. There are no survivors. "„Damn !! " The man cut with a fist on the bracket. „Did You get some of debris- pieces? " „Yes, they are now in the drawer-bay. "„Good. Are any other ships still in this sector? "„No. " „Fine. I will now look at these debris. Set a course for Babylon 5. " „Understood! "  
  
Aurora materialized in a long grave walk. Immediately she ducked at one of the walls and drew in the air with it. Presumably, she had a cracked rib or similar cracked and now she had big effort to breathe. Her arm also and her head felt dizzy. During the time in the shuttle she had probably been too busy in order to notice this. With difficulty she sneaked along the wall for a walk. She had no idea where she were. She hoped that there would be any working shuttles, with which she could flee from the ship. Too stupid that they hadn't monitors with an overview of the sip here like they had on most vessels of the Federation. Here, she could only rely on her instinct and could hope not to meet suddenly with somebody or to land on the bridge or in the machine-area. The ship itself appears to her ery strangely. Voices seemed to be in her head since she had arrived on the ship. The further she walked down the walk, the more intensive these voices became. Everything in her head told her that she should turn and take another way. However something kept her from escaping and she was put on by these voices magically.  
  
Finally, she had arrived before a door. The voices were ever louder, yes almost already unbearable. Carefully, she looked around in the walk. There was nobody to see. Quietly and carefully, she now opened the door.  
  
As soon it was open, the voices came towards her like a shock-wave. Incapable to move, she stared into the area in which several men and women lay on strange day-beds. She had never seen such a race in her life before. They had bald heads with a strange wreath therefore. They were dressed into long garments. Finally the shock-wave became more and more intensively and Aurora tottered in the open field back... directly into the arms of a woman. Aurora saw and heard nothing. She pushed the barrel of her plasma- gun into the stomach-area and ran then, so well it went, the hall down. Her time with the resistance now came to her property once more. Unfortunately she was a little bit rusty and so it advanced only laboriously.  
  
Delenn rattled herself on. There was an invader on board. Maybe, it was the person from the other ship. „Delenn to Sherridan." „Sheriddan here. "„ I'm in the area of the telepaths A minute ago I met someone who pushed something into my side and ran away. Possibly, it is someone from that ship." „Thanks ! Are you okay ? "asked the Captain concerned. „With me is everything in order. You should only find the person soon. The telepaths seemed to have the person deterred. " Before she had spoken to end, Marcus had already vanished from the bridge and went on the search after the invader.  
  
Still a little apathetically Aurora ran – as good as she could with her injuries - through the long grave walks of this strange ship. She was now warned, because the person, whom she had put over the pile there, would beat alarm surely. These men and women in the area were one of the most uncanny things, that she had experienced up to now. Obviously, they were telepaths with an unlikely power. The only telepaths, that Aurora knew, were the Betazoids. However, she never met one of them so this experience had shocked her however. 'The inhabitants of this quadrant must be very powerfull. ' she thought to herself.  
  
She was getting more and more exhausted. Although she didn't feel secure she had to rest for a minute. She leaned herself against a wall.  
  
Slowly and carefully, Marcus went through the grave walks. He wanted necessarily to find this invader. If it should really be about somebody of the shadows, it was his task to find this person as Ranger. 'Too stupid, that these walks are not illuminated better. Here, you could overlook something or somebody easily. One moment... ' As he went around a corner, he saw a dainty shape few meters before him leaning at a wall... with the back to him.  
  
This had to be the invader obviously. It worked in him. Actually it was not his style to attack somebody from the back, but the things stood differently in this case. On this occasion, it was about an invader, who could possibly represent a big danger for the ship. Actually this person at all didn't looked so dangerously at all but he know better. Carefully, he pulled out his fight-rod...  
  
In the meantime, Aurora had recovered a little bit. She just wanted to continue her hike through the walks of the ship as she suddenly heard a hiss. Before she could respond somehow, a hard hit met her in the neck and everything around her became black.  
  
Slowly, the Ranger stepped to the unconscious person at the ground. She lay with the face to the earth and he could see nothing. He grasped her by the shoulders and turned her. 'Hmh... unequivocally human, but a strange nose and this uniform... I never seen it in my life before. From where may she probably come ? ' Curiously het touched the silver golden thing at her uniform. A strange sound could be heared but otherwise nothing happened. „Captain. I believe, I have found the invader. " „Very godd. Who is it? " „I don't have the slightest idea. Maybe you come here and take a look for yourself. "  
  
Few minutes later, John Sherridan also stood beside the unconscious person. He had indeed not yet seen something similar. She looked truly harmlessly, but she had finally reached them with a unknown and had also survived the attack of the shadows. For him these were more than sufficiently suspicion- reasons. „Bring her into a certain quarters and guard her well. On Babylon 5 we hand her over to Mr. Garribaldi. He surely will find out more." 


	3. Trying to escape

With difficulty, Aurora opened the eyes. After this second attack, she felt even worse than   
previously. Now, not only arm and ribs but as well neck and shoulders hurt. Carefully, she   
looked around. She lay on a quite uncomfortable pallet in a small cell. Slowly and the   
circumstances accordingly she straightened herself up. As an exit, she could discover an iron-  
door. 'How primitive. Wherever I have landed, the technology is not fardeveloped. They even   
don't have strength-fields in the cells. ' Meanwhile another problem rose up in her mind.   
Since she had been captured by the Cardassians she hated it like a plague to be locked up. It   
could come generally that she received downright claustrophobia. Slowly however certainly, a   
bad feeling roses in her. With difficulty she swang the legs over the edge of the pallet and put   
the feet on the ground. 'On top of everything they must be barbarians as well. Each sensible   
human being would have brought me on the infirmary first. Great outlooks that are. ' She   
slowly went to the door. Exactly, as she wanted to look through out a small hole, the door   
opened and a man entered. „Well ... well. You are awake. Can you understand me? " Now   
Aurora was first completely perplexed. A human being, who addressed her in english, stood   
unequivocally in front of her. He carried a very strange uniform, was middle age and had all   
not much hair left on his head. She nodded shortly to his question. 'What should I do now.   
Whoever knows what kind of methods they have here in order to learn something about   
somebody. My chances, to reach the Voyager back again had sunk towards zero. '  
  
„Where have I landed here at all ? Why do you capture me here ? " The man grimly stared at   
her. „I'm the one who's asking questions here ! I checked about you and now we know who   
you are !" Aurora was speechless. From where this man knew her. However she had a theory   
where she could be. 'Probably it has been the tear of the dimensional area-postponement.   
One can never know what these tears are capable of. A parallel-universe might be the most   
likely possibility. ' She had heared about other Starfleet members who had been in parallel   
universes . „I'm sorry Sir but so far I have absolutly now idea where I am and what You want   
from me. I'm Leutenant Aurora Tanya. Member of the Maquis and at the moment stranded   
with the federation-spaceship USS Voyager in the delta-quadrant." Not much impressed by   
her outburst the man looked at her. „You can tell this story to your grandmother, but not to   
me. You are a sought terrorist of the movement „Freedom to the Mars " and now oviously it   
seems as if you do businesses with the shadows." As seriously the situation was for her at the   
moment. Aurora couldn't hold back herself and bursted into a laughter. That was too funny,   
on both sides, she was a sought terrorist. However she wondered which purpose it should   
serve to fight for the Mars. Bajor however was much more important.   
Her laughter became ever more vehement and the man understood the world no longer.   
However she should not have laughed because suddenly she bent because of a pain running   
through her. 'Dam'n these ribs. ' „Are You injured?" „What does it look like ?" she barked.   
„Okay, get up ! I take You over to the Med Lab. Nobody should claim me for treating my   
prisoners inhumanly." He walked over to her, grapped her wrist roughly und before Aurora   
could say anything he had put handcuffs around them. An enormous pain drove through her   
arm. She tried frantic to suppress it but she didn't succeed with it. „You damn idiot ! My arm   
is also injured. Want to kill me or something? "„Don't be that acute. Think of the many   
people who you killed without compassion." „I only have around thousand Cardieses on the   
conscience and each and every of them had deserved to die." „Lovely ! You admit your   
crime. Maybe, they won't kill you and only eraise your memory." 'Fantastic !' she thought.   
‚They seem to have great methods here. In compare to this Starfleet still is really human.'   
The man grabbed her arm, of cause the injured one, and pulled her along with him.  
  
Curiously she looked at everything around, while wlaking to the med lab. She saw people and   
also beeings, that she had never seen in her life before. Unambiguous she was in another   
world. That was a universe, which she knew no longer. There could be no other explanation   
anymore. Everything here was so different, the uniforms, the creatures and also the   
atmosphere.   
  
Finally they had reached the Med-Lab. Here she also sees unknown appliances and again   
these strange uniforms. „I have a patient for you, Dr. Franklin." With that a colored, young   
doctor turned around to them. „You can treat her a little roughly. As terrorist, that's what she   
has done to others." „Mr. Garribaldi. It doesn't matter to me whether I have a terrorist or an   
ambassador to treat. I will give my full attendence to all of them." He made her to sit on one   
of the beds with the hand. Immidiatly the doctor seemed to her very nice. Maybe she could   
find out something about this place through him. While the man examined her, the security-  
officer stood only a few meters beside them. „Is that fellow always that unkindly? " „He is the   
security-officer of this station. It will have a reason why he is unkind." 'HEY! I am on an   
space station. Maybe, however it is Deep Space Nine. There I would know exactly what to do.   
But no ! They would had had to change it completely.' „On which station am I here ? I was   
unconscious when they brought me here." „Even if I rather consider this question a joke, you   
are on Babylon 5. " ‚Nice name. However I have no pale glimmer where this station is.' „And   
who are these ominous shadows, of whom the fellow always speaks? "   
„I believe you probably want to make fun of me. You must know that quite well." He puts   
some of his instruments away. „I am now almost ready. You only have a few cracked ribs, a   
broken arm and miscellaneous contusions. In approximately two weeks, they are healed   
again." „In two weeks?!?!?!?" she horrified looked at the man. That couldn't have to be true.   
What kind primitive world this is. She whished the holographic doctor could be here. He   
would have handled it within some minutes. The doctor now arrived with a rail and a long,   
elastic bandage. „Traction your top so that I can bandage the upper body and the arm." he   
demanded. „By the way, what is wrong with my treatment ? Two weeks are a good time.   
Your body seems to be used to this. " „Well, in the resistance life was hard. There were no   
infirmaries. We had to take what the nature offered us." „That couldn't have been much on   
the Mars. " the security-officer answered laconically. „Why do you always talk about the   
Mars ? I have never been there ! I was a member of the bajoran resistance ! We have fought   
four long years in the woods of Bajor. Many of my people had to lose her their life, but we   
have won. Bajor is freely again!" With pride she provokingly looked at the man. He should   
think whatever he wanted. She was proud of what she had done for her planet. „Come on get   
up ! We will talk about that another time. I now bring you back to your cell." he answered   
cool and uninterested. Roughly he grabbed her and they moved out of the med-lab.   
  
As the doors of the infirmary opened, a group of humanoids who seem to be everything else   
than friendly was waiting outside. When they saw the security-boss they retreated. „You see !   
They're all here because of you. The news about attack of the shadows on their colony had   
already made it's way around the station." He turned to the group and said „Go now ! She   
will receive her penalty, but not now. "   
  
They went through the walks of the station. Obviously, it was another route like the one on   
the way to the med-lab. Here it was more dark and lonesome. It started working in Aurora.   
She was alone here with one single officer. Admittedly she didn't know anything about this   
place here, but certainly she could hide somewhere. By all means, it was better to get killed or   
to live on without memory. So at least she would have had her memories of her world. She   
carefully though about her situation. The fellow hadn't been able to bind her again because of   
the bandaged arm. Instead he constantly shoved her before him. From time to time he pressed   
some kind of a small ohaser in her back. Too stupid that they had searched her for arms   
directly after her capture and had confiscated her own phaser and her knife. So she would   
have to use the abilitys of her body.   
Admittedly, the man was certainly stronger than her, but she could take advantage of the   
moment of surprise. She saw a cross-walk coming in distance. She sent a short push-prayer   
to the prophets and turned around apruptly. With the uninjured hand, she landed a hit with all   
strength on the arm of the man. The hit didn't miss its effect. He cried out and dropped the   
weapon. A kick of her leg landed on his rail-leg and one in his stomach. Garribaldi had   
retreated and Aurora used the opportunity and started running. „Damn ! Stop ! You wont have   
a chance. " The man had caught himself again, grasped the weapon and started running   
behind Aurora. While running, hel gave instructions to his security-team.   
  
Aurora heard the footsteps of the security chief behind her and tried to accelerate her steps   
once again. In consideration of her injuries that was not that easy. She somehow wanted to try   
to reach the deeper regions of the station since. There, she hoped, she would be able to hide   
better. She ran and ran and ran. Behind her, always the steps and after a while they came   
colser and closer. Finally she stood in front of a sluice. Behind them she could see fog-swaths   
spinning around. It didn't looked dangerously to her and she also had no another to go   
anymore. So she stepped through the first door. In her excitement she didn't noticed the   
oxygen masks, that hung at the one side. Hissing the doors opened and she slipped through   
quickly. Now she noticed that it had been a big mistake. The swaths were from a gas which   
was obviously not suitable for bajoran lungs. Within seconds, Aurora began to gasp for air   
and because air didn't exist she finally collapse to the ground and lost conciousness.   
  
Garribaldi stopped before the door to the alien sector. Exerted he tried to see something   
through the swaths. Finally he saw the woman lying motionless on the ground. She wore no   
oxygen mask. Before he grasped one of the masks for himself, he informed the infirmary.   
Finally he went through the protection-door, ran to the person and pulled her out of the gassy   
walk. A few minutes later the doctor arrived with a day-bed and an assistant. In shortest time   
Aurora was brought to the infirmary.   
  
With difficulty Aurora opened her eyes while she received a cough-attack. Not only, that all   
limbs of her body did sore her, also her lungs ached awfully as well. Quietly, she cursed to   
herself in bajoran, interrupted again and again from cough-attacks. Where had she gotten   
while running ? Why hadn't there been warning-sign ! Obviously she had been in a section, in   
which aliens, that could respire no oxygen, lived. With difficulty, she straightened up a scrap.   
Quite obviously, she was in the infirmary again.   
Furthermore, they had posted two guards at the door. She saw the doctor hastening over to   
her. However momentarily she didn't have the lowest desire on conversations. So she closed   
the eyes and placed herself asleep. The doctor doesn't seem to notice. She could here it from   
the sound of the instruments with which the doctor was working on her. Suddenly, she heard   
another voice, that she, after short listening, interpreted as the one of the security chief. He   
doesn't sounded to be very pleased with the situation. „Now, how does it look with her ?   
When can I take her with, so that we can do the trial. A terrorist simply doesn't deserve to   
enjoy the comfort of the med lab." „Mr. Garribaldi. My patient has incurred herself a serious   
methane-poisoning. It had been good luck that she is still alive. You will have to wait for a   
little while. Now, I must ask you to leave so that I can continue my work. " To Auroras relief   
he moved away. Aurora had serious worries. For that stupid fellow everything seemed to be   
very easy and he was obviously looking forward to her trial.  
  
Thoughtfully, the Ranger Marcus Cole went through the walks on the lowermost level of   
Babylon 5. Here, he felt good, here and he had his informants here. He also didn't attract   
attention with his long hair and the grave long coat. Through Michael Garribaldi, he had heard   
about the woman which he found on the ship. He had a bad feeling about her and all the   
circumstances. He had devoted himself some hours of meditation but didn't find any strange   
thing about the facts Garribaldi had told him. He decided to take a look at the woman and so   
he went on to the med lab.  
  
Aurora still lay in the Med Lab. She slept and dreamed. It was no beautiful dream. She saw   
pictures from her world, partially beautifully and partially unpleasant. Her friends appeared,   
but also enemies. She saw her sister, Mesem, cardassians, Voyager and Deep Space Nine.   
Finally, the face of the security chief appeared before her. He snapped with the finger and   
suddenly the pictures had vanished. With a small scream, she went upright on the bed.. As she   
opened her eyes slowly, she saw the blurred face of a man over her. „Mesem!" with reliev she   
threw her arms around his neck. The man cleared his throat and pushed her back into the   
pillows. Startled she opened her eyes completely and noticed, that the person was somebody   
else. However it would have been too beautiful. She muttered something in bajoran and then   
rotated disappointed to the other side. Her hope, that everything was only a evil nightmare,   
had not been fulfilled.   
  
  
  
  
Thoughtfully, Marcus looked down to the woman. He had been completely perplexed from   
her reaction on him. More from a reflex he had pushed her back. She had now turned around   
and had muttered something in a language incomprehensible for him. Essentially, she looked   
quite harmlessl. She was still wearing this of strange uniform, with this chirping insignia and   
this earring. Her blond short hair was a mess. Her body seemed to be quite powerful but also   
gracefull. That she could fight, he had already heard from Garribaldi. Nevertheless everything   
seemed to be very strange to him. He decided to search the data bases of the station for the   
terrorist.   
  
After a week, Aurora could leave the Med Lab again. After the last incident, this time she was   
escorted by several security-people. Now, her trial should be made quickly. The security-boss   
ordered a judge to the station and a lawyer was offered to her. She refused the lawyer   
categorically, because nobody would beliefe her story anyway. The accusation was right in a   
point, because she was really a sought terrorist, but not in this world. However she thought   
that the methods were even essentially more human here, as the ones from the cardassians.   
  
Finally, the day X had come. They brought her into a hall where the judge, a type prosecuting   
attorney and a big quantity spectators sat. Witnesses, who described her atrocities one after   
the other, were appointed. She didn't use her right to speak for herself. What should she have   
told to them ? They would have considered her crazy and wouldn't believe a word. So she   
finally sat there silently and waited for the judgment. Finally this was finally pronounced   
quickly. Eraising of the memory and after that service for the universality. Maybe, that would   
be better for her she finally thought. She had no hope to get back into her world. So she would   
have no memory at it and could begin a completely new life here.   
  
They brought her into her cell again and there, she still had to wait some days until the doctor   
would be ready with his preparations. Furthermore, she should also be scanned by a telepath   
to proof the judgement. She refused it categorically. Nobody should penetrate into her   
thoughts.   
  
Finally, the evening before the big day had come. Before this penalty, that almost was a death   
penalty, another last wish would be granted to her. She called one of the guards and told him   
her request. After he had discussed the request with the security-boss the chief agreed   
grummbling. Accompanied by five security-people, they finally brought Aurora to somekind   
of outlook-platform. She wanted to see the stars with her own eyes once again. Thoughtfully,   
she looked out. Everything looked so different here. It was a coming and going. Ships came,   
docked and flew away again. Something reminded her a little bit at the home, the jump-gate.   
However, it wasn't as impressing as the bajoran wormwhole. Right before she wanted to turn   
around and leave she suddenly saw a flashing in the distance. Curiously, she went back to the   
window. After exerted searches she finally discovered the origin of the lightning. Finally she   
could identify it as the tear of a prophet, the one that had brought her here. In all the days, she   
hadn't thought about it. Now, she saw it as a sign of the prophets. She would emerge her fate   
and the prophets would stand by her side and would steer everything into the right tracks.   
  
The next morning, they brought her into the Med Lab early. Quietly, she awaited her fate. As   
they brought her to the infirmary a lot of people where watching. However nobody dared to   
attack her. Finally, they had reached the Med Lab. They led her in and put her on a bed. The   
doctor gave her an injection and seconds later she was fast asleep.   
  
Restlessly, Marcus passed along the passport check of Babylon 5. Here, he stood from time to   
time and observed the incoming passengers. He hadn't been able to find out anything   
uncommon about this woman. Obviously his notion had disappointed him and they were   
dealing with the right woman. He had just wanted to prepare to go as one person attracted his.   
It was a black dressed woman. She stood in the waiting line for the identity card check.   
Although he had never seen her before, she looked familiar to him. The stature, the   
appearance and also the face. He couldn't see it exactly because she was standing too far   
away. Quickly he went over to the security-man who was checking the identy cards and   
alerted. Almost anxiously he waited for her to stand in front of him. Her face was hidden   
under a hood. She passed her identy card to the man. He pushed her through the reading-  
appliance and determined no conspicous dates. Finally, he asked her to decrease the hood.   
Without a movement, she complied with the invitation. Marcuses and the guard couldn't   
believed their eyes. The person, that now lay in the Med Lab and was about to be eraised her   
memory looked exactly like the woman in front of them. Before she could respond, the guard   
had positioned manacles around her wrists and had ordered reinforcement. Marcus was   
already headin to the Med Lab. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too late.   
  
Marcus ran into the Med Lab. He saw the woman lying on a bed, connected miscellaneous   
tools. The doctor properly oversaw everything while the security-boss stood a few meters   
away, watching everything. „Stop! You must break off the process." he was gaspping for air.   
„We snatched the real terrorist at the passport check." The chief Incredulous stared at the   
Ranger. „Contact your people. They will confirm my words." Still incredulous he used his   
intercom. His eyes became ever bigger when he heard that the Ranger was right. Immediately,   
he gave the doctor the instruction to break off the whole process. The doctor started with the   
work, with the hope, that the eraison was not too far advanced. 


	4. Running

The young woman cuddled herself into the blanket, only to bold upright in the bed with wide open frightened eyes the next second. Inside her head, everything was black. She had no idea where she was and what she was doing here. She opened her eyes wide and saw a man hurrying to her side. Instinctively she pulled the blanket up to her chin and looked at him anxiously. Around her she could see miscellaneous monitors and appliances. Everything seemed to be very sterile. Now the man had reached her bedside. He watched her with concern. „How are you feeling? Can you remember anything? "She was staring at the opposite wall remaining silent to his question. He tried it another couple of times without any success. Apparently it seems as if she remembers nothing and was in some state of shock. If he only knew whether the loss of her memory was only temporary or not. He saw no possibility to find this out. Now they could only wait. He wasn't able to tell her anything about herself nobody knew who she really was. Meanwhile it had been proofed that the woman at the passport check had been the real terrorist. The only question remaining was the identity of this double.   
  
She had extended the blanket to her chin and stared at the wall. Somehow she felt like a captured animal. She still hadn't the quietest idea who she was. They had tried to explain everything to her but it was useless. She felt lonesome and helpless. She only had the wish to leave this cold place and explore what was outside the area. Inside the Med Lab it went quieter. Obviously, the day inclined itself to the end. Momentarily there was only one man in a small storeroom. He seemed to be deepened into his records. The opportunity now was favourable. There seemed to be nobody else outside her room. She was also no longer connected to these strange appliances. Remarkably they had not even changed her clothes. She still carried a pair of black pants and violet turtlenecks. The boots stood beside the bed. She now had the unique possibility to flee unseen. Slowly, she rose and put on the boots, always keeping an eye on the man in the storeroom. She then rushed out. The doors opened automatically and she started to run. She heard somebody calling behind her but she strode around the next corner and was gone. They had told her that this was a space station. For an unknown reason she felt like going to the deep and dark areas of the station. Somehow she had the feeling that this would be more secure for her. At this time of the day most of the areas were abandoned and nobody hindered her from walking around. She was sure that they would look after her so she started searching for a suitable hiding place. There she would stay until they had forgotten over her.   
  
Excitement prevailed in the Med Lab. The strange woman was missing and Dr. Franklin bombarded his assistant, who had admitted this, with reproaches. The chief of security and the ranger Marcus Cole had also rushed to the med lab after they had heard what had happened. Mr. Garribaldi sent out his people to search for her and Marcus went to search in the lower areas of the station.   
  
In the meantime she had arrived in the lower levels. She now was wide-awake. She had slept for most of the last day. Her instincts had been fully recovered. Somehow she had the good feeling that she was used at such a life. She could not remember concrete things but she could not say either that she felt lost or anxious down here. Apparently this was a good sign.   
  
After two days of unsuccessful search the security men had been withdrawn. Only the ranger kept on searching.   
  
Weary and hungry she dragged through the walks of the lower areas of the station. The good feeling that she had in the beginning had left her. Admittedly she had managed to hide from the men of the security guard but she hadn't been able to get any food. She had only thwarted the unsuccessful theft of some fruits by running over the merchant. Now she was on the verge of despair. This night she had to sleep in one of the grave walks again. She bends off into one of the many small cross-walks and was about to let herself glide down on the ground when she saw four men heading towards her direction. They obviously were aliens. She had already seen these aliens in the med lab and they had told her that they were Narn. They were armed with knives and one was carrying a stick. They started shouting in a language unknown to her. She pressed herself against the wall and started to crawl backwards. It was too late. In an instant the men had reached her. She watched them anxiously. „Please leave me alone." She begged. "I had done nothing. What do you want? I have nothing, which I can give to you. "„Your life will do just fine. As small compensation for all the Narn, who are dead because of the attack of your people on our colony. And now you must die! "The man with the stick swung it to hit her.   
  
Marcus Cole was on the way to his quarters. The search for the mysterious woman had been unsuccessful again. She had been seen by some people, but nobody had been able to tell him where she had gone exactly. On his way to one of the elevators he suddenly heard the voices of approximately four Narns and that of a woman from one of smaller walks.   
He could immediately identify the woman. It was the one he was searching for since days. Quickly he hurried to the walk while he pulled out his fight-rod.   
  
As he turned around the corner he saw the woman crouched on the ground and four Narn starting to attack her. „Stop it! "He yelled. Startled, the four retreated at first but then they headed towards the Ranger.   
  
Aurora saw the man running around the corner. That was her chance to run from the four Narn. She mobilised her last strength, got up and started to walk away.  
  
From his eye-angles Marcus noticed that the woman slowly raised and started to walk away. Thank god that he had more than one experience with the Narn. So it was easy for him to disarm the one with the stick by using his fight-rod and to impress the others with a few words. After a few minutes they left the scene, grumbling to themselves. Now he went after the woman. A few minutes later, he had reached her. She obviously had difficulties to keep on walking. She appeared to be totally exhausted and only the fear made her continue to walk. „Please wait! " He called.   
  
She heard a voice behind her. 'Please, not again! 'She thought full of fear. She tried once again to mobilize her strengths to keep on walking; without success. Finally she fell to the ground. Anxiously she dodged at the wall and retreated on and on. Finally, somebody stood in front of her. She could remember seeing him in the Med Lab but couldn't recall his name or his function. „What do you want from me? "She muttered quietly. „Please just leave me alone. "He knelt down in front of her and grasped her by her shoulder. Wearily she tried to brush away his hand. But this only made him to grasp her shoulder more firmly. „I will now bring you away from here. You don't belong here and you need help. "His soft but also firm words finally reached her mind. She muttered something to herself before she burst into tears. Marcus looked deep into her eyes, then sat beside her, put an arm about her shoulder and pulled her against him. At first she tried to fight him. But when she noticed that it was no use she simply let herself go and cried out her sorrow. They sat there for a few minutes. Once she had calmed down a bit she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. He noticed it and so lifted her up in his arms and carried her to his quarters where he put her down onto the bed. He watched her for a while before he put himself to sleep on the couch. 


	5. Running again

She dreamed. In her thoughts pictures emerged. Pictures of strange beings with a grey flaky face. She saw a young man. He suddenly seemed so familiar to her. But before she could think more further a mocking laughter could be heard in the background and the scene dissolved into air. After that scene spaceships emerged in her mind, and then a small shuttle and a turning object. In this object many faces circled, but she couldn't identify any of them. Finally the scene disappeared and she shot up in the bed. Carefully she looked around. She was lying in a quite comfortable bed and slowly she remembered the events of the last days. The last thing she remembered was the escape from the group of aliens and the man, who had helped her. She could now see him lying on a sofa in the next room. Something about him seemed familiar to her, but she could not recall, what it was. She continued to look around the room searchingly and discovered a clock. It indicated 5.30 am. She could feel her stomach rumouring. She looked around for a refrigerator and finally saw a small kitchen. She only wanted to eat a little bit and then she would leave again. She knew that first she would need some money and a weapon. So she looked around the night console and found a small purse. Hopefully she was able to use this one. She continued to search but couldn't find any weapons. She did not want to examine the man for weapons. The next thing she saw was his long black coat lying on a chair. That coat would give her a good cover. After she had put the coat on, she examined the contents of the refrigerator, grabbed some food and then left the quarters.  
  
Irresolutely she stood in front of the door. Walks extended to her left and to her right side. Since she did not know where to go she decided to go to her right. She pulled the hood of the coat over her head and deep into her face. She really wasn't looking forward to any more encounters with strange aliens.  
  
'Damn it!!!' thought Marcus Cole while he was furiously pacing his quarters. The strange woman, whom he had so laboriously looked for and found after a long search, had disappeared again. In addition she had taken his credit card and his beloved coat. He had informed the head of security and Dr. Franklin immediately. In his coat she would be simply noticeable because probably it would be a little too large for her. On the other hand he was really worried about her. First of all she did not seem to originate from this sector and secondly she had no memory of who she was and to the place she came from. In addition the Narn seemed to have a special interest in her. They still thought that she has formed an alliance with the shadows and due to that is responsible for the attack on their colony. Yesterday he had been there in time to intervene but what would happen if he would be too late the next time. He had to find this woman as quick as possible.  
  
More deeply and more deeply she drag into the sectors of the space station. In the meantime she had found herself on some kind of entertainment deck but there she had felt like being on a presentation plate. So she had left that sector immediately. Now she finds herself in sector brown and the creatures whom she met there became more and more strangely. She was grateful that the coat and the hood covered the most important parts of her body. After a while she found that her stomach slowly started to rumour but still she was afraid of using the credit card.  
  
When she went around the next corner she suddenly almost collided with some men from the security department. She wanted to turn straight and disappear in the other direction as suddenly one of the men behind her called. "Stop!" She tried to escape but it was useless. They were too many and she was surrounded by them soon. One of the guards pulled the hood from her head. "So I was right. It's you. Marcus will be glad to get his belongings back. You will be put under arrest because of theft." Actually the man had not wanted to be so hard. This was the way on which he agreed with Marcus and the Chief. They hope to make the woman stay through this way. He pulled her with him and brought her back to the upper levels and the safety area. There they brought her into one of the cells. He informed Marcus but they come to the conclusion to let her stay in the cell for a view hours. Like an imprisoned animal the woman dragged around in the cell. The longer she was locked up the worse she felt. She did not know, for what reason this up-locking made her so mad her, but there would surely be a good reason which she simply could not remember. After another hour in the prison had passed, she couldn't bear it any longer. Along with the pressing tightness of her non-existent memory she was now overcome by panic. She started to hammer with her fists on the door but nobody was responding to the drums. Finally she began to scream loudly and started to attack the door with her feet. Only a few minutes later she could feel the pain in her feet and her hands but she didn't even notice her broken arm. After approximately ten further minutes the door opened and a security guard finally stormed into the cell. But he did not succeed to calm her down. So he shot her down with his pistol. After that he informed the med lab and Marcus Cole.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes. Panic ascended again in her, because she thought she still was in the cell. She wanted to jump up, but a hand pressed her back onto the bed she was lying on. "Please calm down. You aren't in the cell any more, you are in the med lab. Nothing will happen to you." a gentle voice said. She opened up her eyes. Slowly the memory of the last days came back. Before her sat the man, who had saved her from these aliens. "What had happened?" she asked laboriously. "You had an attack of claustrophobia in the cell and you were rioting in there. Since the security guard could not stop you, he shot you and brought you here." She really wasn't able to remember the last things which had happened. When she tried to move a terrible pain moved through her arm and she remembered that it had broken these few days ago. However no sound of the pain came over her lips. But from the expression of her face they could recognize that this must have been painful. "Your broken arm suffered during your outbreak and retarded the healing strongly. The doctor will come here immediately and attend to your arm." She stared at him with empty eyes. She heard his words, but they did not seem to make it through to her mind. Before she could think about what to say the doctor arrived. Meanwhile she had accustomed herself to the face of the doctor and from all persons she had met so far he seemed to her the most trustworthily. Without a word she stretched her arm into his direction. Within ten minutes the doctor had finished his work. "Please try to keep your arm quiet within the next days, because otherwise the arm will be permanent damaged and even an operation will not help. If you need anything you can visit me at any time." "Thank you." the woman answered quiet and a little smile appeared on her lips but disappeared again after a view seconds. "May I go now?" The doctor looked at the instruments and controlled them. "Physically I don't see any reason for you to stay here but I am very worried about your psyche." With that she sat up angrily, pushed the other man to the side and jumped out of the bed. "I wonder how you would feel" she snapped at them "when someone deletes your memory injustice and above all else no one knows who you are because you come from a far away place?" She tried to run past at the two men and to the door. But the man with the dark hair blocked her way immediately. "How would we be able to help you when you always run away and make the half station search for you? Why don't your remain here and we try to solve the mystery together?" he asked her and regarded her intensively. Being silent she looked at him for awhile. Suddenly she felt struck by her own weapons. Slow and quiet she answered "Because I'm anxious." Marcus hadn't expected any other answer. In addition it was completely understandable. Carefully he put an arm around her shoulders and led her back to the doctor. She followed him wordlessly.  
  
Carefully she set on the bed and regarded the two men with expectation. Finally she asked quietly "Do you have any idea how to help me?" "Not so far, I'm afraid." the doctor answered. "So far it never had been necessary to remove the erosion of a memory. We can only wait and hope that your memory returns." Infuriated the woman wanted to jump up again, but Marcus held back her. "Maybe Lyta can have a look at her." The doctor nodded approving. "Who?" the woman asked. "Lyta is the official representative of the Psi Corps here on Babylon 5." Marcus answered. "What is the Psi Corps?" came the reply. "It's the official organization of telepath on the earth"  
  
'Telepaths' while she thought about that a vision appeared in her mind. She saw herself walking through an enormous spaceship and suddenly she could hear thousands of voices in her head. Frightened she reached for the edge of the bed. "What is the matter?" the doctor asked anxiously. "I ... I do not know. I think I had some kind of a vision. I was on an enormous spaceship and suddenly I heard thousands of voices in my head. It was terrible." Marcus thought. "Maybe she remembers the White Star on which we found her? Telepaths from Minbar had been on board the ship." "That would explain the voices" the doctor nodded approving, while the woman regarded the two men askingly. She couldn't remember anything. After a view seconds the two men gazed at her. "I think for today we're finished here. I suggest I take her with me to my quarters. You will be safe there . even from the Narn." Marcus said. The woman looked at him askingly "The Narn is the race, which attacked you in the walk." With fright she remembered the night in the walk. Gratefully she regarded the ranger. He had saved her that night. For the moment his quarters really seemed to be the safest place. "Okay." She answered. "I will come with you." With that she jumped of the bed and followed him out of the med lab.  
  
They went to his quarters in silence. After they had arrived Marcus asked "Are you hungry?" Just in this instant her stomach began to rumour. "I think so." "Great. Now you have the wonderful opportunity to try the food from the best cook in the galaxy." He answered with a smile on his face. While he was working in his kitchen, the woman looked around in his quarter. On the walls she could see pictures of star constellations and planets, which she had never seen in her live before. The quarter was furnished quite comfortable. Tiredly she sat down on the sofa. After about half an hour Marcus was finished with the meal and brought two steaming plates with him. "I hope you will like it. It is nothing special" She snuffled greedily and started eating. After less than ten minutes she had emptied her plate up to the last remainder. "That was really good, but I would like to sleep now if you don't mind." Marcus nodded approving. "You must be very exhausted" "That's right." Before she put herself to sleep, Marcus said "Tomorrow we will go to Chief Garribaldi. Maybe we can find something in his data bases." The woman nodded approving. He handed her a trouser and a t-shirt. "This might be a little bit too large, but for this night it will do. Now I whish you a good night." She changed her clothes, cuddled herself under the covers of the bed and had fallen asleep within seconds. 


End file.
